


waving through a window

by saverockandbeebo



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, WTF, like this has nothing to do with dear evan hansen, unrelated title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Alex pays Aaron a visit in the middle of the night and Aaron doesn't know what to do.





	waving through a window

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo i'm back after two very boring months sorry about that :/  
> i saw paramore last month tho so that's a thing  
> also sorry if i gave anyone a heart attack with the title *-_- this isn't related to deh i sweaR  
> no prompts or crossposting this time are ya proud

It was a late Wednesday night, and Aaron was working on his biology homework that had been assigned over winter break. Yes, the break was technically over, but, in his opinion, it was better to do it now than never. The room was relatively quiet, the only exception being some light music from his earbuds and the tapping of the keys on his laptop. It was better that way, eliminating any possible distractions before they could arise.

_Tap tap tap._

Aaron looked up from his laptop in confusion, trying to figure out where the noises were coming from. As soon as he decided that it was probably a branch or something along those lines, he reengrossed himself into his work, letting factoids of DNA and cells completely take over his thoughts. 

_Tap tap tap._

Aaron shook his head. There was no way that was a branch; it sounded too systematic and urgent to be of natural causes. That left only one probable cause: something - or someone, for that matter - was at his window trying to get his attention. Aaron did what any basic horror film protagonist would do and pulled back the curtains to see what was going on.

He jumped back at first, even though he was expecting the presence on the other side of the glass. Maybe it was surprise, maybe it was leftover fright of some sort. Whatever it was, Aaron quickly recovered from it and opened the curtains once more.

"Hamilton?" Thank god it was _just_ Hamilton. ( _Alexander_ Hamilton, his brain unhelpfully supplied.)

In reality, saying 'just Hamilton' was an understatement. Alexander was a fellow student of his. He was in most of his classes, (minus biology. This slightly makes Aaron want to cry, as he's not going to get any prospect of help; then again, he probably wouldn't have gotten any help regardless.) and Aaron considered him to be one of his closer friends, especially in recent months. 

Aaron shook his head to regain focus and, possibly, to make sure it's really Alexander standing there and not some twisted hallucination, stemming from the deep corners of his mind combined with the delusions of being awake and stressed at 2 in the morning. He, after confirming that it was indeed his friend standing there, pulled open the window and helped him inside. Alexander's face was flushed with the apparent signs of the cold temperature of the night, but he was smiling nonetheless. "Hey, Burr," he said. 

"What are you doing here this late?"

"Well, I figured I'd pay you a visit," he grinned. "Plus, I had some stuff I needed to tell you."

Aaron's brow furrowed. "How did you get my address?" 

Alexander chuckled. "You invited me over to work on a project with you last month! Are you _that_ forgetful?" he teased, elbowing the other boy playfully. 

Aaron sighed, internally condemning himself for forgetting things like that. "Right," he said, "what was it you needed to say?"

"Well," Alexander said, fiddling with his thumbs, "I just wanted to say that I love you very much, and you don't have to respond right now because I get that you're tired and busy and all that, so I'm going to leave and you can tell me your response in the morning, okay?"

Aaron, flabbergasted, could only nod, so Alexander bid him farewell and left his room through the window. Aaron closed the window behind him and timidly waved goodbye. He sat back down on his bed and returned to his homework. However, his once intense focus had been reduced to almost nothing. The question in front of him looked so simple, yet his mind was filled of thoughts of Alexander Hamilton. 

Aaron groaned. He was so screwed.

 


End file.
